The coming of Emrys
by ksdene
Summary: New summary! When Merlin becomes injured, he has a dream and eventually this leads to Arthur learning the truth. Merlin falls in love. But when Morgana learns that Merlin has magic, how will this effect her plans to attack Camelot? Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright kiddos! I finally decided to write a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did, well I doubt it would be as awesome as it is now.**

**First Fan Fiction, so be nice! Virtual cookies for those who review!**

* * *

><p>"Another day, another quest, another dungeon, eh men?" Gwaine laughs as he wakes up receiving glares from the other knights. He looks around and notices something very, very wrong. "Where's Merlin?" The knights, especially Arthur, look around, panicked. They hadn't been conscious very long themselves, and had been too busy piecing together what happened too notice the missing servant. They hear the clicking of footsteps and see the door open. A bruised and bloody Merlin is thrown into the cell.<p>

"Merlin! What happened!" Arthur and the knights jump up to help their friend.

"They wanted to know about Camelot's defenses." He lied. He couldn't tell them the truth, that their captors were some of Nimueh's old followers seeking revenge.

"What did you tell them?" Arthur asked with a stone cold serious look on his face.

"I told them I didn't know anything. That I was a simple servant, nothing more." He hated lying to his friends, but he knew that there was no other way. They turned as the cell door opened. A girl is in the doorway.

"You must hurry. This might be your only chance to escape with your lives."

"Who are you?" Arthur asks apprehensively.

"A friend. Hurry, before they come back." They look at each other, worried. She looks at Merlin and contacts him telepathically. "Trust me Emrys, we don't have much time."

"Hey, I think we should trust her." Merlin looks to Percival for reassurance.

"I agree. That girl cannot cause us much harm, and this may be our only chance." Percival whispers.

"I'm in too." Gwaine says with a laugh as he pulls out an apple.

"If Merlin thinks it safe." Leon says with an unsure shake to his voice.

"All right. All right. Let's go then." Arthur is clearly annoyed. As they head down the dark corridor they hear shouts coming from where the cell had been left empty.

"Run!" The girl takes off, the knights not far behind." She leads them to a secret door that leads outside, the guards in full pursuit. "Æfenhrepsung" The door locks, and the guards are stuck.

"You- you have magic!" Arthur shouts. The girl rolls her eyes.

"You and your knights must leave here. There is a druid camp not far from here. They will help you. Do not be afraid of them Prince Arthur, they will not harm you." The door begins to open. "Go!"

Merlin starts off and turns around. "Thank you."

"Go Emrys. Your bringing magic back to Camelot is all I seek."

"Who are you?"

"Gwendolyn. Do not forget me Emrys."

"MERLIN!"

"I won't." He gives her one last look before running off.

* * *

><p>"Merlin. Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur catches him just as he passes out. A group of hooded figures approaches them.<p>

"Do not be afraid. We only wish to help." Arthur nods and the other knights follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Merlin... sigh  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted! You guys are awesome! *Distributes Virtual Cookies as promised* **

**I probably should have mentioned in the last chapter that this takes place after 4X10 so if you haven't seen that episode yet, I'd recommend watching it. It's on youtube.  
><strong>

**I don't know how often I'm going to update, probably every chance I get. **

**Reviews are like diamonds and diamonds are a girl's best friend!**

* * *

><p>"Do not be afraid. We only wish to help." Arthur nods and the other knights follow. Leon shoots Elyan, who hadn't said anything this whole time, a confused look. He knows they're druids, but decides not to say anything. If Arthur trusts them with <em>Merlin's <em>well being so would he. The knights know that Merlin means more to Arthur than anything, especially since he lost Gwen. As they walk into the druid camp, they notice that some of the children are less than welcoming of the party from Camelot. They shy away, no doubt because they had been taught to be wary of the knights of Camelot. "This way." The man who appeared to be the leader of the group motions to a tent, and the knights hesitantly go in. Arthur lays Merlin's shaking body down and takes in the severity of his wounds.

"Can you help him?" Elyan finally whispers.

"I think so." A young girl, no older than 14 or 15 appears from the shadows. "His injuries are bad, but I think I can heal them."

"Amalla is one of our most gifted healers, you have nothing to worry about." One of the older men whisper. Her hand hovers over his ribs for a moment, and looks to the man who just spoke. "It's alright, they won't hurt you." Percival gasps a little when he realizes what she's about to do. Amalla just nods.

"Þurhhælan" Her eyes flash gold, and Merlin shudders a bit before his breathing returns to normal. "He needs to rest a bit. Do any of you have any major injuries?" They turn to Percival, who had injured his wrist at some point. "Let me see." She has a kind look on her face. Different from what they had always thought of sorcerers. She gently takes his hand. "Ágíeman." An almost bubbly feeling wraps around Percival's wrist. "There, does that feel any better?" He nods absent mindedly, too absorbed in his own wrist to care. Another man steps into the tent.

"You all must be hungry. Would you like some food?" The knights look at each other, and to Merlin. "Do not worry, your friend will be safe, he will wake soon. If you'd rather wait until he does though, that is understandable." He turns to leave.

"Wait. Why are you helping us?" Arthur asks, clearly confused. "I know that my father has ripped apart many of your families, and I probably have as well in following his orders. Why would you help us after all that pain I've caused?"

"There are many reasons. We believe that you are not your father for one. We also know that while our families have been ripped to pieces because of your father, so has that boy's. If he can trust you, we believe that we are entering a new era."

"What do you mean? Merlin's family was ripped apart because of my father? That's impossible, he's from Ealdor, in Cendred's former kingdom.

"That is something he will tell you when he is ready." The unnamed druid man replies as he leaves the tent.

"Merlin, what have you not been telling us?" Arthur asks just as Merlin wakes.

"Well your breath stinks for one." He laughs weakly. The other knights begin to laugh as well. Merlin, even if it was weaker than usual, was still Merlin.

"Merlin! Do you remember what happened?"

"I- I remember going after some sort of sword, being kidnapped by sorcerers, being tortured, and then we were rescued by… Gwendolyn! Is she ok? What happened to her?"

"Oh… Where are we? After that, all I remember is black." Another lie, but he was frightened by what he saw in his dream.

"We're in a druid camp, they healed you. If it weren't for them, you'd probably be dead by now. Are you alright you're shaking like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He thought back to his dream.

* * *

><p>His father, Balinor was there, speaking to him.<p>

"Merlin, son, I know I haven't been able to do much for you but I can at least do this. When you wake, Arthur is going to ask questions about who you are. Answer them honestly. Trust me, but be careful."

* * *

><p>The vision haunted him more than he knew. Had the druids called him Emrys? What all did they tell the knights? He was afraid of what Arthur would say.<p>

"Merlin. The druids that were in here said something about you being able to forgive my family even though we ripped yours apart." Arthur stated slowly, almost regretting it as his servant looked down, obviously trying to blink away tears. "If you don't want to tell me yet that's ok."

"No, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't be angry."

"I- I give you my word." Arthur's words were sincere, but Merlin could see the confusion in his eyes.

"I guess I should start with my father."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so y'all know Þurhhælan<strong> **and Ágíeman** **are both Old English for heal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will never own Merlin :(**

**So like I said, I'll probably update as often as possible, so don't be surprised by multiple updates in one day. **

**I'm not going to say anything about the lack of the reviews because I know I just updated a few hours ago but...**

**Please review! If thank yous and buts were candy and nuts we'd all have a Merry Christmas. I'll settle for reviews XD**

* * *

><p>"Your father? I thought you said you never knew him?" Arthur asks, confused.<p>

"When I told you that the first time, that was the truth, but some time after that I did meet him. I knew him for one day before he died." Tears well up in his eyes.

"How did he die?" Percival asks quietly.

"We, we were attacked by bandits. He died trying to protect me."

"Wait, was this when you disappeared for 3 days? What does this have to do with my family splitting yours apart?"

"My father." Merlin sighs; he's never really known how he was going to tell Arthur about his gifts. "Balinor. Balinor was my father." He starts crying. "Arthur I'm so sorry, I should have told you." He looks for the rage in Arthur's eyes, but doesn't find it. Instead, he finds regret.

"Merlin. I- I'm sorry. I should have realized. The way you cried after he died. Oh gods." Arthur thought back to the days following Balinor's death. He had told Merlin that no man was worth his tears. He felt like punching himself. He should have been more supportive.

"No, there's no way you could have known." Merlin's tears look like they'd been released from a dam that had just fallen apart.

"I'm sorry, now may not be the best time to ask, but who's Balinor?" They all look at Gwaine.

"Balinor was the last Dragon Lord. He was coming to Camelot to help when the Great Dragon had been released. From the reports Arthur gave, he was killed by bandits." Leon answers solemnly.

"There's so much more I need to tell you. All of you." Merlin says quietly. Before anyone can reply though, a young woman comes in with some small children following closely behind.

"Would you men like to come out now? There are some people interested in meeting you." They all look to Merlin, silently asking if he felt well enough to move. He nods, and Arthur helps Merlin stand.

"What ever happens, please don't think any less of me. I'm still the same old Merlin." The knights give each other strange looks at this statement, and step out into the camp. A woman motions to them and hands them each a plate with some bread and what looks like some kind of bird, lark by the looks of it.

"We are grateful for your kindness. We know you could have easily turned us away."

"You're welcome your highness. We only want to show you that not all sorcerers are evil." The woman answers kindly, her eyes soft, not menacing like most of the sorceresses Arthur had come across before. This surprises him. He had always been taught that all magic was evil, that it corrupts, but there was no evil or hatred in her voice. He sat down with Merlin and the knights to eat. He wasn't sure if it was that Balinor was his best friend's father, or the fact that Merlin was never spiteful towards him, but he knew that he would always look at Merlin differently now. As they finish eating, a few druid men approach them. Arthur recognizes them as the ones that found them in the forest.

"Emrys, may we speak with you? It is of great importance." The knights look at each other. Arthur is thoroughly confused. Who's Emrys, and why did these Druids think that he was among them? Just as he was about to tell them that there was no one named Emrys among them, Merlin stood.

"Yes of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn, what will Arthur say when he learns of Merlin's other identity? What is so urgent that the Druids need to speak with Merlin? Will Gwaine be ok without a tavern anywhere nearby? Tune in next time...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I will own Merlin the same day that I understand the point of NASCAR... So never.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted so far! It means a lot! **

**Please keep the reviews coming, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Ok, now that I'm sure you're sick of my babbling enjoy Chapter 4 my dear friends!**

* * *

><p>"Yes of course." Merlin replies, waiting for the confused questions to begin. He didn't want them to find out like this, but he had no other ideas of how to tell them.<p>

"Hang on just a minute. Merlin, did you hit your head or something? Last time I checked your name is _not _Emrys. I know I made a promise to give the Druids the proper respect they deserve, and I trusted them to heal you, but I don't want you going off alone with these strangers." Arthur grabs his arm, trying to keep his servant, and friend, from going off alone, with mysterious Druids. Merlin just rolls his eyes.

"Arthur, don't worry. I promise I'll explain everything when I return." He gives him that goofy grin that could melt a heart made of stone and walks off with the Druids.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yells after his friend, who had already ducked into a tent with a few other Druids.

"Emrys… I think I've heard that name before." Percival comments, looking at the worried expressions of his friends.

"Really, where?" Gwaine asks with a new curiosity.

"Once, when I was traveling with Lancelot, we came across some Druids. Lancelot was badly injured, so I allowed them to help him. While we were there, I heard one of them telling the children a story about someone named Emrys. It was a prophecy of the most powerful warlock to ever exist, and someone they called 'The Once and Future King'. But, that couldn't be Merlin, could it?" Percival begins to look scared.

"I'm not sure. I mean, magic is evil isn't it? Surely Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh, Dragoon, and all of the other sorcerers have proven that. Merlin doesn't have an evil bone in his body." Arthur whispers.

"But what about these Druids and the girl that helped us escape, surely they can't be evil?" Leon points out, causing even more confusion. Arthur feels like screaming, but doesn't.

"I don't know. I feel like everything that I've been taught about magic has been turned upside down. I mean Merlin, a sorcerer? That just seems impossible. The man can't even come to work on time, there's no way he could be capable of any magic, much less be some all-powerful, prophetical, warlock!" He wants to believe that this is all a bad dream. That any moment now Merlin will wake him up in his chambers with that goofy grin.

"I know what you mean. But you have to admit, if any sorcerer is stupid enough to come to Camelot and become your man servant, it would be Merlin." Gwaine says with a laugh. "I wonder if they have any mead around here."

"For some reason Gwaine, I doubt the Druids are too keen on drinking." Elyan laughs as the color drains from Gwaine's face.

"Morgana? Are you sure?" Merlin sits down as he tries process what he had just been told.

"Yes. From what we've been told she's headed this way, trying to gather followers against Arthur. She's gathered maybe 20 followers already, and it appears that they are all sorcerers."

"We're putting you in danger. If she finds us here, she'll go on a rampage. We can't put you at that kind of risk. You have all been kind to us; the least we can do is keep Morgana from trying to destroy you."

"Emrys, I'm afraid that we may have been the ones to put you in danger. The young Pendragon did not know your true identity yet did he?"

"No, but it was time. When I was unconscious my dead father came to me and told me that now was the time that Arthur learned who I am. To be honest, I'll be relieved once I've told him everything."

"Yes, it must have been a great burden."

"Yeah, but the dollop head will get over it." The comment causes the very serious looking group of Druids to laugh.

"You have a light heart Emrys, do not lose that."

"I do have one question for you. There was a girl, Gwendolyn. She was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. She helped us escape before, and she sent us to you. Do you know her? Is she someone I can trust?"

"Gwendolyn is someone you will trust with your life and your heart Emrys. Do not forget her." Merlin pauses to process this information. Could he possibly love someone after Freya?

"I have to ask one more favor of you though. Tell those in your camp that no matter what Morgana says, not to join her. Please."

"Do not worry Emrys. Our loyalties lie with you and the young Pendragon; she will gain no followers from our camp."

"Thank you. We should leave now, before Morgana arrives."

"Go Emrys. And good luck."

"Oh, I've always had luck on my side." As he leaves the tent, he's bombarded by the knights.

"Merlin, what's going on? We need you to explain everything, why are they calling you Emrys? Why do you look like you're about to faint?" The questions jumble out of the knights so quickly he's unable to distinguish who is talking.

"We need to get out of here, now. I'll explain once we're safe."

"What's going on Merlin?"

"Morgana's headed this way, and I'm not putting the lives of innocent people on the line if she finds us here." The look on his face is different than the carefree attitude that they are all used to from their friend. It was much more serious. A few of the Druids approach them with a couple of bags.

"Provisions. There isn't much but if you ration it carefully there should be enough to get you to Camelot. You're not far, it's two days walk once you find the road."

"Thank you."

"Sire, we should go."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of an awkward ending I know, but I had to end it there or the chapter would go on forever. I'll update as soon as I can. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings all! I finally got around to updating, huzzah! Things are going to be crazy for the next two weeks because I have finals, but then it's winter break!**

**Disclaimer: Don't earn Merlin, never will**

**A/N Ok, this is not the end of the story. I'm telling you now. It would be a good place to end if this were just a reveal fic, but I Arthur to see Merlin really use his magic. :D**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what is going on? First you tell me that you're the son of a Dragonlord, and then the Druids start calling you Emrys! What next, are you going to tell me that you're a sorcerer too?" Arthur yells as they walk away from the Druid camp. Merlin sighs, he really just wants to get away from here.<p>

"Will you shut up until we get someplace where Morgana won't find us." He snaps angrily. What part of 'I'll explain everything once we're safe' could he not understand? The knights look to each other, thoroughly confused. It was rare for Merlin to be the serious one, and things never went well when he was. It begins to rain so they make their way to a cave with a hidden entrance and fresh water, much like the one they had hidden in during Morgana's short reign as queen. As Merlin starts the fire they all just stare. What was going on with their friend, the one who had brought them all together? He couldn't have magic, could he?

"Merlin?" Arthur whispers softly. He didn't understand why Merlin was angry, sorcerers were evil, and he knew that. It wasn't even funny to joke about something as serious as that.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I- I just don't know where to begin." He looks at the knights with guilty eyes.

"Just tell us the truth. We won't judge you, we promise." Arthur reassures, the knights nodding in agreement. Merlin takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. Just as he's about to speak, they're startled be a loud crash followed by screeching.

"What was that?" Merlin asks, afraid that Morgana had found them.

"Pheasants." Gwaine chuckles, causing Merlin to laugh for the first time in what seemed like ages to the other knights. Unfortunately the laughter quickly comes to an end when a large group of wyverns begins to close in on them.

"Sire, there's too many of them!" Percival yells as he stabs on wyvern in the chest as 3 more attack.

"Not for me." Merlin whispers.

"Just keep trying." Arthur yells back, trying to fight the wyverns attacking him. He can tell his knights are scared. He's scared. There's not one person who doesn't seem afraid.

"This is impossible." Gwaine laughs. It seems like for every wyvern they kill more seem to follow. Where are they all coming from?

"Not for me." Merlin nearly shouts, earning him strange looks from all of the knights.

"_Merlin, _you don't even have a sword, much less the skill to use one how do you

of all people expect to defeat an unrealistically large pack of wyverns?" Arthur yells, frustrated at his servant who has no sense of self-preservation.

"Like this." He reaches deep down inside of himself, finding the ancient magic that his father passed on to him when he died. "Gadewch y lle hwn ac nid ydynt yn dychwelyd gwifr." A familiar, comforting warmth fills his body as he lets the magic flow through him. The wyverns screech, but leave, causing the knights to stare at him even more.

"What the hell Merlin! What was that! What did you just do!" Arthur yells, angry and confused all at the same time.

"Will you calm down! All I did was tell them to leave and not come back! I just saved your life."

"With magic!"

"We were going to die! What did you want me to do, let that happen? I don't think I could have stopped even if I wanted to. You're such an ungrateful prat you know that! I've saved your life hundreds, maybe thousands of times, never asking for anything in return! You never even noticed! I wouldn't be surprised if you and your father had some sort of reputation of being the most oblivious kings in all of the 5 kingdoms! I've saved Camelot so many times; even when people pointed out that I had magic you never saw it! All I've ever done is chores for you, chores for Gaius, and try to figure out riddles given to me by a cryptic dragon so that you can fulfill your destiny!" Merlin breaths, feeling rather unsure about having released years of pent up emotion in one go. Arthur stands there stunned.

"What kind of magic was that? I've never seen anyone have control over a magical creature like that before." Elyan asks, fascinated by their friend's new skills.

"That's because you've never met a Dragonlord before. Wyverns are very closely related to dragons."

"Dragonlord. I should have realized when you told us Balinor was your father. Are there any other secret's you're hiding from us?" Arthur asks with a serious look on his face.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm the most powerful warlock in history?"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. <em>You, <em>my bumbling idiot of a servant, is this all-powerful, Dragonlord, sorcerer. A sorcerer who's job it is to help me fulfill my destiny and unite the lands of Albion."

"Warlock."

"What?"

"A sorcerer is someone who has to spend years and years studying magic before being able to do the simplest of magic. A warlock is someone who just gains magic at a certain point in his or her life, but who can grow more powerful through the study of magic. In my case, I've been able to do magic since before I could talk. Warlocks are very rare though." Merlin sighs.

"So there are people out there who my father has executed for how they were born, not what they did?" Arthur looks horrified.

"Yes. And now you have to make a choice. Will you execute me? Someone you would trust with your life, someone you know would never betray you? Or will you realize that magic is like a sword. It can cause great harm or good depending on who wields it?" He looks at Arthur with hopeful eyes. It's now or never.

"Of course I won't execute you Merlin. But I want to know everything you've ever done for me." He laughs, and Merlin knows that everything will be alright.

"That might take a while." The knights begin laughing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So what will happen now that Arthur knows about Merlin's magic and accepts it? What is Morgana planning? Will Merlin ever see Gwendolyn again? Tune in next time folks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner, I've had finals and this is the first time that I've been able to get on fanfiction in a while.**

**Please review!**

**You think I own Merlin? Do you have some sort of mental affliction?**

* * *

><p>Merlin collapses on his bed after a particularly hard day of having to deal with Arthur. It had been almost a week since they had returned to Camelot, and while things seemed absolutely normal on the outside, some things, all involving Merlin, had changed. They had decided that it would be in Merlin's best interest if they kept his powers a secret, so there were still chores for Merlin to do and objects for Arthur to throw at Merlin. They still hadn't figured out where all those wyverns had come from, after all, they don't usually inhabit caves, and Merlin had never seen them in such large numbers before. Even with Merlin there, they were lucky to get out alive.<p>

* * *

><p>"Merlin! You're late!" Arthur yells. Merlin just rolls his eyes, and using his magic dodges the goblet Arthur throws at him.<p>

"You know I don't think that's going to work anymore." Merlin teases, setting the king's breakfast on the table.

"I can always order you to not use your magic." Arthur teases back.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead." Their banter would have continued had Agravaine not appeared in the door.

"Ahem. Sire, there's a girl here, she's demanding an audience. She says she knows you."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"No. Just that her business is urgent, and that she only wants to speak with those of you that were on the quest last week. She doesn't seem like she's from around here, and she's hiding something. Should I send her away?"

"No, I'll meet with her, thank you Uncle."

"Of course sire." He gives a small bow as he leaves.

"Well come on Merlin, we shouldn't keep her waiting.

"Gwendolyn!" Merlin runs to her. She's covered with bruises. She smiles, and Gwaine lets out a small snort.

"I'm fine Emrys- I mean, Merlin. My cousins weren't too happy that I let you go." She gives a small, reassuring smile before turning to Arthur. "Sire, my cousins are intending to join Morgana. The group she's gathered, from what I saw there were around 50 sorcerers. The strength of the magic was great, and they're headed to Camelot." She has a sure, trusting, confidence to her voice.

"How long do we have."

"Six, seven days at the most. She's getting inside information, but I don't know from whom. I saw a man speaking to Morgana at the camp, he was clearly of nobility, and he had greasy looking black hair, and wore all black. She kept calling him something. It sounded like aggravating, but not quite. He gave her the plans to the siege tunnels of Camelot. This is serious." She looks at the knights who slowly look to Arthur. She had just given them a fairly good description of Lord Agravaine, and not even Arthur could deny that he'd been acting suspiciously ever since he arrived in Camelot.

"We should convene the council sire." Leon suggests.

"Wait a moment. This girl said that her _cousins_ are part of the group. How do we know that we can trust her?" Elyan speculates.

"First of all I can still hear you, also you should know that if I wanted you dead I would have just left you in that cell." Their attention turns back to Gwendolyn, who's smiling in a way that's like Merlin's, but has a slightly different charm about it.

"She's right. We owe her our lives, and we have no reason not to trust her." Arthur points out, the knights plus Merlin nod in agreement.

"So it's decided then. Elyan, I want you to gather the council, quickly."

"Yes sire."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, look who finally got over her writers block! :D... Over here. Alright, now that that's out of the way, did everyone have a good (insert respective holiday here.) You did? Great! Mine was awesome. Did anyone else love the season finale? I know I did!  
><strong>

**Short chapter this time. Necessary, but short. Guess what, our little Arthur isn't as oblivious as we thought.**

**I actually do own Merlin now! Oh, wait, you mean the show, oh no I don't own that, I was talking about the Merlin action figure I got for Christmas...**

**I think it's obvious by now but I don't have a beta, all the mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had been arguing for hours. Camelot had faced dragons, skeleton creatures, griffons, goblins, immortal armies, and much more in the past few years, but an army of sorcerers? That seemed to be the greatest threat that Camelot had ever faced. In the end it was Arthur who had suggested magic.<p>

"What?" Agravaine asks, shocked.

"We have magic too, something that they don't realize."

"Sire, one sorceress is hardly enough to fight an army of sorcerers."

"I'll fight." Merlin steps forward. "Gwendolyn, do you think that there are any druid encampments near Camelot that would be willing to join the fight."

"I can guarantee it." She smiles. "That is if Arthur is ok with it." They look to Arthur, who nods. There are several members of the council, unaware of Merlin's magic, which protest.

"Perhaps I should explain. Merlin here, despite all my expectations, is a sorcerer" Merlin coughs. "I mean, warlock. And a powerful one as well. He has saved my life dozens of times, and has my complete trust. If anyone has a problem with that, they can leave Camelot immediately." He glares. Merlin smiles.

"So it's decided. Merlin and I will ride out immediately."

"Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, go with them. While I'm sure they can take care of themselves, we don't want to take any chances. You might run into Morgana." They nod and leave.

"Sire, I hardly think that this is the best course of action."

"As I said before Uncle, if anyone has a problem with this decision without good reason, then they are to leave." He snaps.

"Of course, sire. My apologies."

"Go and ready the army. The council is dismissed." He motions to Leon and Elyan. "I want you two to keep an eye on my Uncle. If he is really is the traitor I want you to arrest him for treason and bring him back here, is that clear?"

"Yes sire." Arthur sinks into his chair, thinking of the battle that's about to commence.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, So I'm like really sorry for not updating in such a long time, things have been crazy with Winter Drumline, and school and then my computer broke, and it's basketball season in Southwestern Indiana which means pep band up the wazoo so I haven't had much time to write. So yeah my apologies. I stayed up late on my BIRTHDAY to get this to you, yep, I'm finally old enough to get my driver's permit! Now if any one's still reading this... DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. MERLIN. IS. THAT. CLEAR? VERY. GOOD. **

* * *

><p>"Come on you three it's just over this hill!" Gwendolyn shouts over her shoulder to a blank faced Merlin, a nervous Percival, and a surprisingly sober Gwaine. As they ride over the hill they become even more nervous. The druid camp is much bigger than they expected, especially so close to Camelot. When they enter the druids unsuccessfully try to hide their stares. Merlin shifts awkwardly as they approach who he supposes is the leader.<p>

"Gwendolyn! What are you doing here?"

"Father, may we please speak privately." She motions to the two knights and Merlin. The man nods at the sight of Merlin and leads them to one of the tents. Between Gwaine, Percival, and Merlin, the awkwardness in the air is palpable. Merlin, because he still isn't used to Gwaine and Percival, or really anyone for that matter knowing about his having magic; Gwaine and Percival because, well they _are_ knights Camelot, and the past few days had been all different kinds of awkward.

* * *

><p>"So Morgana has raised an army." Gwendolyn, Merlin, Percival, and Gwaine nod in unison.<p>

"Yes, do you think anyone would be willing to fight for Camelot? We know it's a lot to ask, but Camelot cannot fight them alone. Between Morgana and Mordred they're powerful enough, but with an entire army of sorcerers? Camelot doesn't stand a chance without the magic to fight them!" Merlin implores with a confident air, not seen by anyone in the tent before.

"I'm with Emrys father; Camelot cannot fight magic with swords and arrows alone. We need help."

"What does King Arthur say about this?"

"We would not be here with knights of Camelot if Arthur did not approve."

"Yes… What do you two say on the matter, you've been quiet throughout all of this?" The knights look to each other and in the end it is Percival who speaks first.

"I grew up around druids and sorcerers and have felt nothing like Morgana's power just in the short time that she took over Camelot. I believe that if it were not for Merlin we would not have survived, although I admit I never would have guessed at the time."

"Gwendolyn is right, there is no possible way that we can fight Morgana like we had been. Hell, we hadn't been fighting like we thought we were. Merlin's been fighting Morgana for who knows how long? I am not one for begging or pleading, but please help us!"

"I will fight, there is no question about that, but our camp has mostly healers, they have little to no experience in combat magic."

"That's alright, I'm sure the number of injuries will be high, Gaius cannot possibly take care of all of them alone."

"Gaius is a good man, he helped many of our people escape during the Purge."

"So you'll fight?"

"We'll do what ever we can Emrys."

* * *

><p>Elyan and Leon had been following Lord Agravaine for what had seemed like hours before he finally arrived at the hovel that Morgana currently resides in. Walking to where the door had been left slightly ajar, they listen to the conversation that follows.<p>

"My Lady, I have disturbing news."

"What is it Agravaine, surely you did not ride here in broad daylight to tell me anything other than the identity of Emrys." Morgana snarls.

"Arthur has learned of the army you have been amassing."

"WHAT!" A clay pot shatters as Morgana shrieks. She takes a deep breath to calm down, regaining her composure. Leon sighs, wondering what happened to the Morgana he used to know. "It does not matter, there is no way that he can fight us."

"Arthur's servant, Merlin has step forward to fight, along with a girl, Gwendolyn." Morgana laughs.

"Merlin, a sorcerer? That's preposterous. That clumsy oaf of a servant could never be a sorcerer!"

"Warlock. Arthur called him a warlock. What does that mean?"

"That's… That's… _impossible._"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, cliff hanger. Is my writing getting any better? I hope so. You should all give me the greatest birthday present ever. Yes that's right, REVIEW! See that little button down there, you should click it, and write me something witty and constructive. And thank you to all that have reviewed and alerted, I really appreciate it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I feel horrible for not getting this to you sooner, but there's romance in this chapter, and I _ really_ wanted to do it right. This is also my longest chapter ever. I've never written romance before, so if it's terrible, please let me know because I can't improve if you don't tell me what I need to improve on. So... please review, or not since you might hate me because it's been one month and 11 days since I last updated. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer Time! Don't own Merlin. But I do have a Merlin costume that I wore to school for Nerd Day!**

* * *

><p>"Agravaine, I swear, if you are lying to me, I <em>will<em> rip you apart from the inside out and there will be no trace left for anyone to find." Morgana shouts in a fit of rage. "How did I not see it? All those miraculous escapes? It had to be magic, how could I have thought anything else! He went to face a damn dragon without any armor! Knights died and he survived? Gods, he practically told me when we fought underneath the castle. That WEASLE! He's stood by Arthur, let HIS OWN PEOPLE DIE! He betrayed me! He should have been on my side! He lied to me! All these years, hiding, with the perfect disguise, always pretending to be the idiot servant, no one saw through it!" She starts laughing hysterically, and her small hut starts to shake.

"My lady, please, calm down, _please_." Agravaine looks more concerned for himself than for Morgana.

"I never realized how truly disturbed Morgana has become." Leon whispers to Elyan as they look upon the scene unfolding before him. As the shaking stops Morgana begins to think more clearly.

"So what shall we do about our dear Merlin? It's obvious that he's under Emrys' protection. That's the only reason that Emrys' would have for destroying the Femorrha." Leon and Elyan look to each other, both thinking that Morgana isn't as smart as they once thought.

"He and another sorceress are currently going around the forest, looking for druids that will fight."

"Well then. When we fight, Merlin is mine. May the best magic user win."

"My lady I don't think that this is wise, would it not be more prudent to kill him while he's in the forest?"

"No. I want him to suffer. I want Arthur to suffer. He cares for Merlin more than many could ever know, I've seen it myself. Now leave, I have business to attend to." She gives Agravaine a stare that only Morgana can pull off.

"Of course my lady." He turns to leave. Leon and Elyan run back to their horses.

"Should we apprehend him?" Elyan asks Leon.

"Let's wait until we get back to the castle, we'll have an easier time of it." They ride back to the castle, hoping that Agravaine did not see them

* * *

><p>"Merlin, will you take a walk with me?" Gwendolyn asks Merlin. He nods. It has been a few days since they returned to Camelot with over 100 druids, and between Arthur asking him to train the knights to fight against magical attacks, being a mediator between prejudiced knights and angry sorcerers, and having to deal with Arthur's usual stress induced overloading of chores, he hasn't had any time to even talk to Gwendolyn. He's not quite sure what he's feeling. He likes her, but it's not like the sudden intense passion he felt with Freya. It's softer, like a warm glow that fills him up whenever he's with her. It reminds him of how Arthur used to talk about Gwen. "How are you doing? I noticed you've been running left and right; chores for Arthur, chores for Gaius, training the knights, working with the druids, I don't know how you do it."<p>

"Well you know, it's just the normal every day life of Camelot's resident warlock. The chores aren't anything new, Arthur seems to be incapable of doing anything on his own, and I seem to be the only servant capable of handling his temper. I've always done chores for Gaius; it's really the least I can do. He's been like the father I never had; he took me in and made me the person I am today. I wonder sometimes who I would have become without him, and all I see is someone as warped and twisted as Morgana." He sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

"You never knew your father? No. Wait, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Gwendolyn asks nervously.

"It's alright. My father was a Dragonlord. When the Great Purge began Gaius got my him out of Camelot and sent him to Ealdor, he stayed with my mother, and they fell in love, although they never married. One day, before my mother realized that she was with child, Uther's men came to Ealdor. My father had left before then, and he never came back. My mother never got to tell him about me. Then a few years ago Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon, attacked Camelot. Arthur and I went on a quest to go find Balinor, my father, I had only recently learned who he was, and we found him. Arthur was injured and he healed him, but he had no idea who I was. At first he refused to go with us, saying that Camelot sentenced him to a life of living in a cave, away from the woman he loved, but for whatever reason he had a change of heart. When he learned that I was his son, he seemed, almost scared. We didn't tell Arthur though. His heart was still too hardened against the use of magic at the time. Then we were attacked. One of the men almost killed me but my father jumped in front of the blade before it could reach me. I sent that man flying in a fit of rage, killing him. That's how he found out about my magic. He died in my arms." Merlin starts crying. "I inherited his gifts as a Dragonlord when he died, and I stopped the Great Dragon's attack on Camelot, and ordered him to never do it again."

"Oh gods Merlin! I had no idea, I'm so sorry.

"I saw him again though. He came to me when I was unconscious. He told me that the time to reveal myself to Arthur was near." He takes a deep breath, and smiles at the memory. "What about you? What are your parents like?"

"My father and I aren't exactly close, but I still love him. Like most magical families, we haven't had it easy. I still remember the day that I lost my mother and twin brother. We were at a river, not far from where our camp was located at the time, but far enough that if they were found, the odds of the camp being found were low. A few knights were watering their horses when they saw my brother and I using magic to make some stones float in mid-air. They drew their swords and we ran. My mother was heavily with child, but it didn't matter, she was killed first. My brother, James was his name, and I kept going. We were looking for someplace to hide. I found a small cave to hide in, but by then they had already gotten to him. I don't understand why I was the one who survived. I was only nine at the time, I couldn't comprehend why they were killed for something that was so innocent as magic. I didn't understand things like bans or laws, just that my mother and brother had been killed."

"I'm sorry Gwendolyn. Forgive me for asking, but why did you help us? You knew that there was every chance you'd be killed by those knights, but you risked everything to free us. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but-"

"Because it was the right thing to do. To be honest, if I had thought it through and let my fears take over, I wouldn't have. But that's just it. I don't think things through all the time, and I'm always trying to do the right thing. It really wasn't about trying to show them anything or changing Arthurs mind, I just knew it was right you know? I guess I'm just simple minded when it comes to these things."

"Well I think it's brilliant. One hardly meets people who are so sure about what is right and what is wrong."

"Well what about you? Why did you come to Camelot, a city that, until recently was the world's most dangerous place to practice magic, and become the prince's manservant. Are you crazy or something." Gwendolyn chuckles. Merlin sighs.

"I guess you could say it was destiny that brought me here. It's actually ironic really. My best friend, Will, discovered my magic, and my mother became scared. Ealdor is a small village, and even though Ealdor isn't in Camelot, sorcerers were known to disappear in the night. So my mother sent me to Camelot. The first thing I saw when I arrived actually was an execution. I scared the living daylights out of me to be honest. When I first met Gaius, I saved his life with magic. I was scared for my life at that point, but he didn't turn me in. That was before I even began to study magic. The next day I when I met Arthur I got into a fist fight with him because he was bullying his current servant." Merlin is cut off by Gwendolyn's sudden burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of you, Emrys, getting into a common fist fight. No. Actually the thought of you Merlin, getting into a fist fight. It's not because you're all powerful, even though legend says you are. It's because in the short time that I've known you I've come to know one of the most peaceful loving souls I've ever met." She smiles.

"Uh- um thank you." Merlin doesn't really know how to respond.

"You're welcome. Now come on, you still haven't told me how you became Arthur's servant!"

"Well as I was saying I got into a fist fight with Arthur and spent the night in the dungeons. Gaius got me out and I had to spend the next day in the stocks, but it was worth it. Then the day after that, I got into a mace fight with Arthur." Gwendolyn laughs again.

"You and Arthur really did not get along in the beginning, did you?"

"He was a prat! Anyway, I used magic and would have beaten him if Gaius had not come and given me what has been dubbed 'The Ultimate Stare of Disapproval'.

"Gaius _is _a master of facial expressions."

"You're telling me. I wasn't thrown in the dungeons that time because apparently Arthur thought I was and idiot, but a brave one. Then the next night at the feast, Mary Collins, the mother of the man who had been executed on my first day in Camelot, had disguised herself as Lady Helen of Mora using dark magic, and attempted to kill Arthur. That was when I saved his life for the first time, first by dropping a chandelier on her, which broke the spell that she used to put everyone asleep. Well except me obviously because I was smart enough to cover my ears. Then once every one was awake I thought she was dead, but she regained consciousness and threw a knife at Arthur. I then slowed down time and pushed Arthur out of the way, therefore saving his life. Uther thought I should be rewarded, so I became Arthur's manservant, and thus begun my career of saving his royal ass more times than I can count."

"Talk about exciting. But how did you manage to keep it a secret for 7 years?"

"It hasn't been easy. It helps that Arthur is fairly oblivious. I also hold the record for being arrested for using magic and acquitted, and I can tell you which cells in the dungeons are better than others, including drafts, mysterious stains, and which ones have strange animals currently residing in them. I think I also have broken out of the dungeons more than any other person in Camelot. It may also have something to do with the fact that Uther thought, in his exact words that I 'have some sort of mental affliction'." At this they both laugh. Merlin grabs Gwendolyn's hand. "Come with me, I have something I want to show you." Still holding her hand Merlin leads her up the hundreds of stairs that lead up to the castle's highest tower. When they reach a door, Merlin turns to Gwendolyn. "Close your eyes." She nods and closes them. It's a clear, starry night. "Ok, open them." Gwendolyn gasps as she takes in the night sky.

"It's beautiful. It's hard to see the stars quite like this in the forest because of all the trees."

"I like to come up here to escape from Arthur. I don't think anyone else knows how to get up here. The trek is long and the stair case is really out of the way, so it's the perfect place to come when I just want to think."

"I can see why, it's amazing up here. I love it." Gwendolyn leans in closer to Merlin.

"I'm glad you do." As the gaze up at the stars, Merlin tells Gwendolyn the names of different constellations that he learned as a child, and the stories behind them. And then suddenly, as surely as the night was beautiful, their lips meet.

* * *

><p>"Agravaine de Bois. You have been charged with the crime of high treason against Camelot. How do you plead?" Arthur looks down at his uncle with a look of disgust in his eyes.<p>

"My lord, these accusations are preposterous! I did nothing of the sort! These charges are unfounded, based on hearsay from two knights and your servant who betrayed you himself as a sorcerer!" He spits the last bit with a glare towards Merlin.

"You have no right to speak of Merlin that way. He has saved my life more times than any of us know! The fact is you are the only person who could have told Morgana or the mercenaries of our route that day. The only reason I ever even suspected Gaius is because you twisted his words around to make be believe that he was the traitor, when in truth, it was you. The entire time, my own uncle, just waiting for the opportunity to kill me. The evidence against you is overwhelming, and based on this evidence I sentence you do death by pyre." The guards drag him out of the throne room.

"Arthur! No! Think about what you're doing!" Agravaine yells out, but his cries fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Please Review! And Basketball season is over here so I'll be updating more often I swear. Happy Girl Scout Week everybody. Yeah that's right, I'm a Girl Scout and I'm proud. Woot Woot!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, guess who felt guilty so she updated sooner than she planned? Yeah, me. I noticed that I only got one review for the last chapter! I'm really sorry about waiting so long to update. I promise I'll updater sooner than I have been! I promise! Anyway, please review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

* * *

><p>Merlin runs after Arthur when the trial ends.<p>

"Arthur, are you ok? I know that couldn't have been easy for you." Merlin looks into Arthur's eyes when he finally stops.  
>"When is it going to stop Merlin? The secrets, the lies, the betrayal; is there no one who I can really trust?" Arthur practically whispers, nearly impossible to hear. Tears stream down his cheeks.<br>"Arthur, you know you have the knights, Gaius, and even though I admit I lied to you, you know everything now; you know you can trust me. Now and always. The people of Camelot love you, because they know what kind of king you are. The knights have fought time and time again for you, and any one of us, me included, would put our lives on the line for you because we know that you would do the same for us. That's what true loyalty is. You're the one who taught me that believe it or not." Arthur looks at Merlin with a small, almost non-existent smile on his lips.  
>"You know, for years now I've wondered how my idiot servant had these strange moments of being wise."<br>"Really, have you figured it out yet?"  
>"Yes actually. It turns out that my idiot servant was actually wise the whole time, but only allowed that part of him to show when I truly needed it, like when I was being a prat or when I lost faith in myself."<br>"Wait, did you get another servant, because you can't be talking about me?" Merlin grins.  
>"No, of course not." Arthur laughs. "Don't forget to polish my armor."<br>"Yes sire." Merlin groans quite noticeably.  
>"Oh and Merlin? Thank you." Merlin just nods at Arthur before going off to accomplish his task.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" Mordrid runs up to Morgana, followed closely behind by a much older druid.<br>"Hello Mordrid, how are you?" She smiles at the boy, a sliver of her old self peeking out at the young boy's greeting.  
>"I'm fine. Are we going to attack Emrys soon?" He asks with an eerily hopeful look on his face.<br>"Yes, as soon as I figure out who he is, we will destroy him." Mordrid sighs as he thinks to himself.  
>'<em>Is it really that hard for her to figure out who he is? This is getting ridiculous. Maybe I should just tell her…' <em> Mordrid shakes his head. '_No. She has to figure it out for herself.'_  
>"Are you sure you can't tell me who Emrys is?" Morgana asks, slightly annoyed.<br>"No." Mordrid shakes his head.  
>"Well then. We have other business to attend to as well." Mordrid and the older druid, Taliesin, follow her into a large tent.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on! You have to be ready to fight off magical attacks! Morgana could attack any day now, and Merlin is plowing you down like a bunch of daffodils. It's <em>Merlin<em> people!" Merlin rolls his eyes.  
>'<em>Is it really that hard for Arthur to admit that I'm powerful?<em>'  
>"In their defense sire Merlin <em>is<em> the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth."  
>"Warlock." Merlin coughs, causing the knights to laugh. Gwendolyn mock glares at Merlin.<br>"Gods Merlin, why do you have to be so specific about everything!" She laughs.  
>"Well maybe if <em>someone<em> used the correct terminology, I wouldn't have to be so specific." He teases. Arthur coughs.  
>"Alright, well if we're done with the warlocksorceress flirting, maybe you two can show us how to block a magical attack?" Gwendolyn and Merlin both start blushing a very, very, deep shade of red as the knights laugh at this remark.  
>"Well, the easiest way to stop a sorcerer from attacking you is to stop them from completing whatever incantation they're in the middle of. Like this. Merlin?" They go to face each other. She starts a spell. "Gebann amel fram-" She's cut off as Merlin sweeps his leg under her, tripping her up. "Ah! Merlin!"<br>"What? You said to stop you. Most of these sorcerers aren't going to expect being attacked while they're still chanting." He says, half to Gwendolyn, half to Arthur and the knights while helping her get up.  
>"You're right. Now, split up into two groups and try to take down either me or Merlin." Arthur and the knights split up. In the end Merlin and Gwendolyn end up with several bruises, that are all quickly healed through the use of a healing spell. A young druid boy runs up to Merlin and Gwendolyn.<br>"Emrys, Gwendolyn!" He stops to catch his breath.  
>"What is it Leyore?"<br>"Your father wants to see you and Emrys." He bows respectfully to Merlin, who fidgets while the knights look at each other awkwardly. No one is used to Merlin being anything else but the clumsy manservant that they had come to know over the course of the past seven years, not this powerful sorcerer that druids bow to.  
>"Alright. Thank you Leyore." Merlin grins at the boy who grins right back before running off. "Arthur-"<br>"Go ahead." Merlin nods while Gwendolyn gets another druid to come and work with the knights.  
>"We'll be right back, they won't hurt you." Gwendolyn reassures the druid before walking off to join Merlin.<br>"What do you think your father wants?" Merlin asks Gwendolyn with a slightly concerned look in his eyes.  
>"He probably just wants to check on how the knights and the other sorcerers are getting along in training, or to ask you where to find certain herbs. He's been spending time with Gaius, so I'm sure he knows that you usually go pick herbs for him." She squeezes his hand. He jumps a little, not realizing that he had been holding it. It feels so right to him, and he smiles. When they reach Gaius' chambers, where they knew Gwendolyn's father would be, they're shocked by what they find.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading. Just a heads up, I'm thinking this is going to end soon, but I'm not quite sure how many more chapters. There are some other stories that have been floating around in my head that I want to start on, but I don't want to try to write more than one story at a time.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I actually got a new chapter uploaded in less than a month. Remarkable, I know. Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... never have never will.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen!" Merlin almost shouts as he runs to his best friend. Guinevere is covered with bruises, and her arm is bandaged as if it is broken.<p>

"Merlin!" She breaths as she hugs the friend that she hadn't seen since the day that she had left Camelot.

"Gwen what happened to you? Does Arthur know that you're here? Who did this to you?" The questions bubble out of Merlin so fast Gwen can hardly keep up. Gwen starts crying.  
>"Merlin, I- I..." She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I was looking for work when Morgana found me. She tried to kill me. I escaped, but I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but some druids found me, offered me protection. I wasn't sure whether to trust them or not, but I really had no choice. They helped me to heal, but then they came here, to help fight against Morgana. At first I tried to leave, I tried to explain the situation, but they refused to just abandon me out in the middle of nowhere. Their leader, Iseldir, told Arthur that they would help as long as I was safe. I honestly don't understand what I did to deserve their kindness." She started to cry again.<br>"Gwen it's alright. The druids don't leave someone without help, you know that." Merlin smiles, happy to have his friend back.  
>"Umm..." Gwendolyn shifts awkwardly. "Should we leave you two... <em>alone?<em>"  
>"Oh! I'm sorry Gwendolyn! Gwendolyn, this is Guinevere, the first friend that I ever made in Camelot, and also my best friend. Guinevere, this is Gwendolyn."<br>"It's nice to meet you Gwendolyn, or do you go by Gwen? That could get confusing."  
>"It's Gwendolyn, and it's a pleasure to meet you." They all laugh, even if Merlin does go a little red. Gwen starts coughing, and Gaius makes her lie down.<br>"Guinevere, you should rest, you're still recovering." Gaius ushers everyone out of the room.  
>"Father, is there something you needed to speak to us about?"<br>"Yes, how are the knights and druids getting along?" The concern flows through his voice like water.  
>"There have been a few outbursts, but beyond that nothing of real concern. It's surprising actually. These knights have been taught to believe that all magic is evil, and to kill sorcerers, but they all seem to be getting along." Merlin tells Gwendolyn's father with a smile on his face.<br>"It's because of you Merlin. They all trust you, they know that if you say that not all magic is bad, it isn't. I doubt any other sorcerer would have been able to convince them." Gaius looks fondly at his ward. '_Who would have thought that the bumbling idiot who stumbled into my chambers all those years ago would end up changing the way knights, nobles, and commoners alike look at magic._'  
>(LINE BREAK)<br>"You know Merlin, you and Gwendolyn seem to be getting along quite nicely." Gwaine slaps Merlin on the back.  
>"I love her, I really do. It's not like how I loved Freya, where it was like a burning fire. She's like... a warm glow, that fills up the hole in my heart that Freya left. I didn't think that it was possible for me to love anyone else, yet here comes this wonderful woman, someone who is so full of light. She's so caring. I still love Freya, I think I always will, but at the same time, I love Gwendolyn." He sighs.<br>"Well she's a lucky woman mate. So tell me... Do I get to plan your bachelor party?"  
>"I don't know Gwaine, I'm afraid of what would happen if <em>you<em> planned my bachelor party." They both laugh as they walk.  
>"Merlin!"<br>(LINE BREAK)  
>Gwen looks at Gwendolyn, who had returned to Gaius' chambers. "So, you and Merlin huh?" Gwendolyn turns around.<br>"What do you mean by that Gwen?" She answers, blushing.  
>"I see how you two look at each other. I've known Merlin for a long time, I can tell you like each other." Gwen raises an eyebrow as Gwendolyn blushes.<br>"He's told me a lot about you. He says that you're like a sister to him." Gwen laughs.  
>"You could say that. I first met Merlin when he was in the stocks after trying to beat up Arthur. He told me that he was in disguise. Although I have to admit, I never would have believed that he was a sorcerer if he hadn't shown me himself." She thinks back to a few hours ago when she almost had a heart attack as Merlin held a flame in his hand. "So do you love him?"<br>"I love him, but I don't know if he loves me back." Gwendolyn bites her lip. "I mean, he's Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever exist, why would he want to be with me?" She sighs. "I'm sorry, I only just met you today, and I'm suddenly telling you about my love life."  
>"No, that's alright, I'm the one who asked. And if I may say so, I don't think you have anything to worry about. First off, as I'm sure you know, Merlin doesn't care about titles. If I know Merlin as well as I believe I do, he's probably really uncomfortable about this whole Emrys deal. Second, from just the short amount of time I've spent with you I can tell that you are an amazing woman, and any man, including Merlin, would be lucky to have you. You're strong Gwendolyn. You don't just wait around for someone to come save you. You do what you think is right." Gwen smiles.<br>"Do you think so?"  
>"I know so."<br>"Thank you Gwen." Merlin bursts into the room with Percival.  
>"Guinevere!" Merlin stops to catch his breath.<br>"What is it!"  
>"This bracelet, do you recognize it?" Merlin holds up the bracelet that Percival had found in the dungeons when he was taking Agravaine to his execution.<br>"Yes, Lancelot gave it to me the day before..." She gets all choked up.  
>"Gwen, listen to me. That Lancelot was a shade, summoned by Morgana, that wasn't the real Lancelot."<br>"I found this bracelet in Agravaine's cell. The same cell that you were held in after you were arrested. It had some markings on it that seemed odd to me so I took it to Merlin."  
>"They're symbols of the Old Religion Gwen. You were under an enchantment the whole time. I knew that you wouldn't have done that to Arthur. I would have gone straight to Arthur but I had to make sure that you recognized the bracelet." Gwen just sits there stunned. "Percival, go get Arthur. Tell him it's urgent." Percival nods and runs out.<br>"I don't know Merlin, I haven't seen Arthur since he banished me. What if he doesn't believe you?"  
>"Gwen, believe me when I tell you that Arthur still loves you. He's missed you every day since you've been gone."<br>"He's right Guinevere. No one cares about you more than Arthur." Gaius reassures just as Arthur and Percival walk in.  
>"Guinevere." Arthur breaths.<br>"Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did. You should tell me *hint hint*. All shameless hinting aside, reviews have become few and far between as of late... It makes me sad. Please Review! I'll update again soon. Morgana will be attacking very soon, but how soon is something you'll have to find out for yourself... Mwah ha ha.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

*******Hides in shame behind screen* He, he, hi guys, long time no see... Well I'm sorry this is so late. I meant for this to be up within a week of my last update... That didn't happen. I really was having a lot of trouble with this chapter, and probably rewrote it about twelve times. Yes I know... It's not very good, at least in my opinion, but I realized that I had to get it up, or I'd never get to the next chapter, I know it's short, but I'm almost done with the next chapter already, and it's massively long, so I hope that makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alright, seriously, if you haven't figured out that I don't own Merlin by now, you're about as observant as Uther was. Just kidding, no one can be that unobservant.**

* * *

><p>"Leave, please." Arthur asks the group of people in the room, who quickly shuffle out. "Please. Please tell me what they say is the truth." Arthur looks at Gwen with sad, heart broken yet hopeful, pleading eyes.<p>

"Arthur, of course it's true, I would never hurt you of my own will. I love you, I always have and I always will. Please forgive me."  
>"Gwen, I still love you, and it took me way too long to realize that the first time. Then when I caught you... kissing him, I was so mad, it seemed like everywhere I turned I was being betrayed. I can't lose you Gwen, I know that now. I need you." He grabs Gwen and pulls her into a long passionate kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think that they'll be ok?" Gwendolyn asks.<br>"They'll be fine, Arthur has missed her like nothing else since he banished her, and now that he knows the truth, he'll forgive her I know it." Merlin grabs her hand, causing her to blush, and everyone in the hall to smile. The door opens and they see Arthur come out smiling. It was a smile that Merlin and the knights had missed, and Gwaine, being the loud knight that he was, lets out a loud whoop. Everyone laughs, happy knowing that at least for now everything is alright. Gwendolyn looks at Merlin and they slip away to what had become 'their' tower.

* * *

><p>"It won't be long until Morgana attacks you know. I don't think we're ready. The people don't trust the druids, especially the knights. We can't fight like this. An army divided cannot stand." Merlin paces about, stress obvious on his usual carefree face. Very few people were privy to Merlin's 'stressed' face as Gaius liked to call it.<br>"Merlin, you're worrying too much, things are already changing, and that's all thanks to you. Everyone loves you here in Camelot. They trust that you'll do what's best for everyone."  
>"No pressure there then." Gwendolyn grabs Merlin's hand.<br>"Hey, you aren't alone, you know that. You've got Arthur, the knights, Gaius, Gwen... and you've got me."  
>"Gwendolyn, seeing Arthur and Gwen today, it made me realize something. I don't ever want to be without you. Gwendolyn, will you-" The door slams open, revealing Percival and Elyan.<br>"There you are! Morgana's attacking!"  
>"What!"<br>"Come on!" Gwendolyn drags Merlin down the stairs in a flash. They meet up with Arthur, who allows Merlin to help him into his armor without speaking. Merlin straightens his neckerchief and looks at Arthur.  
>"It's time"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that's all. Please click that shiny blue button down there and tell me what you think. Please! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! A new chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it! It all ends tonight, I'm uploading the rest of the story tonight as well.**

**I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>Blood. Blood and death. That's all Merlin can see. He and Gwendolyn are fighting side by side with Arthur. They've had a plan since all of this began. They were going to find Morgana, and they were going to end this war, once and for all. Merlin never wanted anyone to die, but knows that they chose their side, and there was no other way. Arthur, even while fighting marvels at what he's doing. He's fighting evil sorcerers, which in itself isn't odd, but what strikes him is who he's fighting with. A warlock and a sorceress. One he's known nearly seven years. One he only met a few weeks ago. And he would trust both of them with his life. His knights are scattered throughout the lower town fighting side by side with druids, and the majority of the townspeople are inside the castle, doing what they can to help in any way.<p>

"You know, your father is probably turning in his grave right about now." Merlin shouts as they dash across the courtyard. Gwendolyn laughs and Arthur just shakes his head.

"Only you could find humor in this _Merlin_. Now come on, if Morgana's going to be anywhere it's going to be the main entrance to the siege tunnels." They run to a hidden area near the grain stores, but stop when they see Morgana. "Alright, do you both remember the plan?" The two nod and look at each other. Gwendolyn runs out.

"Lady Morgana! I know where Arthur and Emrys are!" She shouts and bows deeply. It's then that they see Mordred with her.

"Where are they? Quickly tell me!" Morgana shouts at her causing her to flinch.

"They're in the meadow behind the castle." She disappears in a whirlwind. Merlin and Arthur look at each other.

"Take my arm."

"What!"

"Just take it, unless you'd like to stay here." Merlin rolls his eyes as Arthur grabs his arm. "Sciphlaest ύs aet se filiþléag." He whispers and they end up in the meadow where they fought the dragon. They see Gwendolyn as she climbs up into a tree.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Merlin?"

"Honestly, I'll never be ready. But this is my fault. I have to end this." Merlin says far too seriously for Arthur's taste.

"You aren't alone Merlin. I'm right here next to you. This is how it's supposed to be."

"Destiny. It seems like it will always rule our lives, doesn't it Arthur?" He lets out a small laugh.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the weasel has come out of its hole. Tell me _Merlin_" she spits his name out "where is Emrys? I know he's been protecting you."

"_Just go with it, I don't think she realizes that you're Emrys." _ Gwendolyn tells Merlin via telepathy.

"He's around. Why are you scared Morgana?" Merlin looks at his former friend with pity written across his features.

"My, my, it's amazing how much a few magic tricks can do for one's confidence. Of course you've always been annoyingly insolent." They are completely ignoring Arthur. Morgana is doing it to annoy Arthur, but they had planned for this. This whole meeting is a set up, a trap for Morgana.

"I remember a time when you found that same insolence refreshing Morgana. What happened to you? You used to be so full compassionate, so loving. Why did you betray us?"

"I betrayed you? You have magic; you should be on my side! You should have told me!" Morgana sneers at him as he lowers his head.

"I never meant for this to happen Morgana, I wanted to help you, I wanted to tell you, but Gaius wouldn't let me. That's why I sent you to the druids. Then Uther thought you had been kidnapped, and I couldn't stop it without risking being found out. You have every right to be angry with me Morgana, I don't blame you. I was angry when I learned who my father was, no one ever told me who he was either, but that doesn't give you a right to hate everyone and destroy Camelot. I won't let you. Arthur is the Once and Future King, he will be the one to bring magic back to Camelot." He speaks with an odd confidence in his voice, one Morgana has never heard from him before.

"You, stop me? You don't have the power to defeat me! I no longer wish to waste my time on you. I've wanted to do this for a long time. Abradwian" She thrusts her hand out, a stream of red light flies from her fingertips, and she turns and walks away. Merlin holds his hand up, absorbing the spell.

"Ende se egesgrime aer mec." He sends a wave of energy towards her. At this Arthur runs back and lights a fire that would create a closed barrier, leaving himself on the outside. He hates leaving Merlin like this, but he knows that he has his own part of the plan to carry out. He runs through the forest, one hand held firm on the hilt of his sword. A young man tries to attack Arthur but is quickly struck down. Even from such a far distance he can hear the sounds of Morgana and Merlin fighting.

"It will be fine. I'll come back as soon as I'm done. Merlin will be fine, he has Gwendolyn there with him if he gets into any kind of trouble." He keeps muttering reassurances to himself. He sets out to another clearing, miraculously without being attacked, and stands face to face with a very, very, large dragon.

"Hello young king." Kilgharrah bows respectfully.

"You're the Great Dragon." Even though Arthur knows that the dragon is still alive he still has trouble processing it.

"How astute our young king is." Kilgharrah laughs. "The young warlock sent you here did he not?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell me why." Arthur begins to sound annoyed.

"There is power in names young Pendragon. The young warlock's true name, Emrys means 'immortal'. Our young witch Gwendolyn's true name, Lux, means 'light'. All of those of the prophecy accept their true name at the right time. I have told the young warlock this and that is why you are here. You must accept your destiny as the Once and Future King just as all the others have accepted their own if you wish to keep Camelot from being destroyed. You must accept your true name, Animi, meaning 'courage'."

"I was once called courage, when I went to the perilous lands." Arthur looks at Kilgharrah wondering if there is a connection.

"Indeed you were, the keeper of the bridge was a dwarf, a creature of magic. Many creatures of magic can recognize those of the prophecy on site. Does this mean you accept your true name?"

"I do." Arthur says solemnly, looking determined. He knows the seriousness of what Is going on.

"Go back to the young warlock. You are two sides of the same coin. Neither of you can succeed without the other. Until we meet again, Animi." Kilgharrah flies off towards the direction of the main battle. From what he can see they appear to be winning. Arthur only hopes that the knights and all of the others are fighting their hardest and that when Morgana is defeated, their will still be a future for Camelot and what ever this great destiny is. He runs, feeling stronger, and more determined that ever before. It is an odd sensation, and he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that it's magic. And to be quite honest he doesn't really give a damn. Merlin needs him, and he needs Merlin. There had always been a certain 'rightness' to their friendship and now Arthur had a name for it. Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Do you want to tell me you liked it or hated it? You know the drill :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Yet another chapter everyone! I'm on a roll today, aren't I? Blame insomnia combined with summer vacation.**

**I wish I owned Merlin. I also wish that The Doctor would come and take me away from the hick town I live in, but that's not going to happen either.**

* * *

><p>"You, you're Emrys." Morgana snarls from where she had landed.<p>

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to figure it out Morgana." Merlin says sounding far more serious and mature than the boy Morgana had once known. It scared her. The thought of Merlin being Emrys, that Arthur's idiot serving boy that everyone loved was prophesized to be her doom. It should have been someone else, someone older, wiser.

"That's impossible, I- I've met Emrys, he's an old man!" She hears Merlin mutter a spell and watches as he transforms into Emrys, into Dragoon.

"I've never wanted to have to kill you Morgana. Even the first time. I should have helped you myself Morgana, that will be my biggest regret in life. But you still had a choice." He starts shaking, crying. He shouts, "Is this really what you wanted Morgana!" Morgana gasps, and stands up as Merlin downs the potion and changes back to his old self.

"You are not my destiny, and you are not my doom Emrys. You will die here. Forlor se mann." Merlin flies backwards, but is basically unharmed.

"I'm sorry Morgana. I'm so so sorry. Feorh min algeddun drύt." He whispers and Morgana falls. Merlin walks over to Morgana, tears falling rapidly from his eyes, and checks her pulse to find none. Gwendolyn walks up behind him, having come out of her hiding place, and is shortly followed by Arthur.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Merlin repeats through tears over and over again. Gwendolyn takes Merlin's hand while Arthur puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Arthur whispers, looking at the lifeless body of his sister and former best friend.

"Not yet. Mordrid is near. I can see it. This battle, the three of us. This is where destiny is decided Arthur. It can go either way depending on the outcome of this battle." Arthur looks stunned at Gwendolyn.

"I'm a seer Arthur, but not in the same way that Morgana was. My visions can come to me at any time, not just while I sleep. That's how Merlin and I have been able to plan this battle. Every step, every moment has been planned out for this exact battle. You have to trust us Arthur, and please, don't do anything risky ok?" Gwendolyn and Merlin smile sadly while Arthur processes this new information. Before he can fully think about it, Mordrid appears, yelling.

"Morgana!" He turns to face the three. "You will pay for this. Emrys, Lux, Animi, you will all pay for this. Arendan hie be tolslitness." He shouts.

"Flit pes andfeng ond sendan hit hrycg." Gwendolyn shouts while Merlin yells a spell of his own. Arthur pulls out his sword which Merlin and Isledir had enchanted to literally slice through magic.

"Arthur, we'll keep him busy, but you're going to have to be the one who kills him. This is how I've seen it." Gwendolyn tells Arthur in a low enough voice so that Mordrid can't hear.

"Abearran et ende to hime. Astingan se breost of acolitus. Oynestre angnes aet bieldu." Mordrid casts his spells in rapid succession. Merlin blocks the spell aimed at his, and Arthur's magically enhanced armor deflected the spell, but Gwendolyn is struggling. She's slowing down and Merlin can tell she can't keep this up much longer. Mordrid has become so much more powerful than when Merlin last saw him. It's not until she collapses that Merlin decides to use his last resort. After reading about it he swore he'd never, ever use it, but if it meant saving Gwendolyn then he'd do it.

"Arthur, I'm going to do something completely reckless and dangerous. You're going to have one minute to kill him before his magic goes completely out of control. Got it?" Merlin tells Arthur in bits and pieces in-between blocking and returning Mordrid's spells.

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur regrips his sword. Every time Arthur had tried to get near Mordrid it has resulted in him getting blown into the nearest tree. It was a miracle he was still conscious.

"Forlor min algleaca anda." Those four simple words send Mordrid into a hysterical fit of laughing and crying. "Arthur, now!" Arthur runs and runs Mordrid through. He drops dead, and they know that it's over. Arthur lets out a half sob half laugh in relief before joining Merlin next to Gwendolyn, who is waking.

"Did we do it?" Merlin grabs her and kisses her while Arthur just stands there awkwardly. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughs and Merlin helps her stand up.

"We should head back; we don't know how things are with the main battle. Gwendolyn, I assume you're alright then?" Arthur is still half sobbing half laughing.

"I'm fine, Mordrid's spell wore off before it did any real damage. Let's go." The three ran to the castle to find the knights and sorcerers that fought for Camelot celebrating their own victory. Gwaine runs up to the trio.

"There you three are! We did it! You should have seen it, the dragon showed up and Morgana's entire army ran like scared children!" He laughs. "I'm guessing the dragon was because of you Merlin."

"Me? What made you possibly think that?" He laughs in a way that those that know Merlin hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sire. I wanted to report that thanks to the magically enhanced armor and the druid healers we made it through with hardly any casualties. They had far too many inexperienced sorcerers; I assume that many of them were novices." Leon smiled and shook Arthur's hand.

"We've done it Arthur. This time we've really done it." Merlin and Arthur hug.

"I see I finally get that hug after all this time."

"Shut up Merlin." Gwendolyn laughs at the two men next to her. The other Round Table knights had joined the group and they begin laughing as well.

"Now then Merlin, I believe you were about to ask me something before we were interrupted?" Gwendolyn smiles, knowing full well what the question is. Arthur and the knights look at their friends, some with a knowing look in their eyes, and some with a questioning look in their eyes. Merlin grabs her hand and gets down on one knee. He pulls out a very simple pewter ring from his jacket pocket.

"Gwendolyn, will you marry me?" He slides the ring on her finger and before he realizes what's going on Gwendolyn pulls him up and kisses him.

"I'll take that as a yes then." They begin kissing. And kissing. And kissing. Which leads Gwaine to eventually yell.

"Will you two take a breath already!" They both pull away, mock glaring at Gwaine while everyone congratulates them.

"You asked my father right?"

"Give me a little credit Gwendolyn, despite Arthur's claims I am not that much of an idiot."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Have I ever told you that I love more?"

The group goes inside to find Gaius and Gwendolyn's father. They look at Merlin and Gwendolyn and how happy they are.

"So I see you finally asked her. It's about time Merlin." Gaius laughs and the two of them hug him.

"So when's the wedding?" Gwendolyn's father asks, smiling. Gwen, who didn't realize what was going on gasps.

"You two are getting married! Congratulations!"

"It seems like just this once, we're getting happy endings." Arthur slides Gwen's ring onto her finger.

Everyone is smiling, and for the first time in a very long time, Merlin feels truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who found the Doctor Who reference gets a cookie. Anyone who reviews gets a brownie.<strong>


	15. Epilouge

**This is it, the end of "The Coming of Emrys". I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I think I've done rather well for my first fanfiction. Keep an eye out for my next story, entitled "Disbelief".**

* * *

><p>"Do you, Merlin Emrys, take Gwendolyn Lux, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" Arthur speaks in his official 'I'm king and I'm important' voice.<p>

"I do." Merlin smiles at Gwendolyn, who smiles back lovingly.

"And do you, Gwendolyn Lux, take Merlin Emrys to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Arthur smiles at his two friends and grabs Guinevere's hand. They were married and expecting their first child, Merlin and Gwendolyn were married, Gwaine was pleasantly sober, and the time of Albion was beginning to pass. If only for a little while, it seems as if for now, they would all live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed: elissan43, saroura92, StarBolt1996, Merlinfanatic77, angelblackdumbledor, Curly Wurly Me, Write4EVAandeva, lordstarlight, Superdani a.k.a. Gillian Smith, rawr52, KlaineDrarryMerthur, AlaiaSkyhawk, sinclairchap, Jossy99, Dirl15, FireChildSlytherin5, GracefulLikeAGazelle, happieface03, Jos, Dawn, , AlySophie, Tagrea, Evil E. Evil, Thursday 22, and my first ever reviewer, Lyn. I'd also like to thank all of you who favorited, alerted, or even just took the time to read my story. And of course all of you who will ever read my story get thankyou's as well. Until next time, DFTBA.<strong>


End file.
